


Morning Love

by neutronstar



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Horny Natasha, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Possessive Natasha, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutronstar/pseuds/neutronstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha loves morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan faction and my first smut. So tips are welcomed. And Thank you!

_He keeps on sucking my clit harder and harder. Oh this feels so good. He takes another lick of my slit, ohhh god, and goes back to fucking me with his tongue. Ahhh...I’m starting to shake. I try to squeeze my thighs shut but it’s impossible with his head between my legs. By this point it’s always difficult to remember not to suffocate him because my mind is entering bliss. He keeps at it, pounding and pounding my pussy with his long wet tongue. Ahhhhh….how does he do that? He never misses that's why. I feel his fingers come to my clit and he rubs down on it hard. Ohhh god….his calluses provide a sensation that's too much. Ahhhh…..its to much….Ahhhh. I'm whimpering his name now and I feel him smirk. Fuck….I try to push his head away but he wraps his hands around my stomach and continues his assault on my throbbing pussy. He just keeps at it sucking, licking, rubbing and pounding. OH Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! My orgasm hits and it’s strong, hard, and blinding all at once. I thrash to my side but he’s having none of that. He gets up on his knees and pulls me towards him. I manage to open my eyes and see his thick hard cock bobbing between his legs. My orgasm is still raging on but I feel him take some my cum between my legs and lubricates himself. Before I know it he’s sliding home into me. Ahhh Clint…_

The morning light has crept in between the curtains and I startle awake.The wet dream was merely my memory of last night after returning home from a mission. I take note that I am wet and throbbing between my legs. Hhmmm...I’m horny. I turn over on the bed and face Clint sleeping soundly on his back. Mmmmm...my lover, my everything is lightly snoring. I take my chances and reach over to pull the thin white bed sheet off of him. Not only am I greeted by Clint’s toned body but, my hunch was right, his thick and hard morning wood. Mmmmm...I'm more horny than I thought because I lick my lips. I’m wet and he’s hard there is no need for foreplay. I gently set up and lift my right leg over his hips to straddle him. I’m still hovering over him when he shifts a bit but quickly settle back to his even snoring. I reach back with my right hand and gently raise his hard member so that he’s aligned for me. I place my left hand on his chest and slowly sink down on him. Ahhhh...Im still tight…Ahhh...he’s so hard...ohhh he feels so good. When I’m finally fully seated and he is safely nestled home deep inside me I let out a long sigh. I look up to see that Clint is still asleep and snoring but not for long.

I start off by squeezing my pussy and feeling his hard member. Mmmmm….so good. I keep at it for a while until I need more. I start to grind down and rotate my hips from side to side. Aahhhh...I’m panting hard now. Clint’s breathing hard as well and I feel him start to buck his hips up a bit. He must be having a wet dream. Ohhh...my poor baby is painfully hard and still trying to please me in his dreams. I’m thrusting slowly up and down on him now. Ahhh….he always feels so good deep inside me, in his home where he belongs. “Mmmm...Tasha,“ he softly murmurs because he’s waking up now. I slowly begin to increase my thrusting and lean forward to kiss him awake. “Time to wake up baby,” I say it full of lust just like the way I know he likes it. He opens his deep blue sleepy eyes and grins that small smirk I love so much. We sigh in delight as I continue to thrust and kiss him. Mmmmm...I love morning sex. He'll be slow to catch on because he’s still in sleep haze but that's what I want sweet and slow.

I smirk as we continue to kiss because I feel Clint reach with his callused hands to squeeze my ass. Hmmm...my baby wants more, good. I feel bend his knees to place his heels firmly on the mattress causing me tilt more forward and place my hands on each side of his head. Oh fuck...this position is one of my favorites. Ahhhhh...because...ugh...he...he's….able to…fuck...penetrate….deeper. And he does so harder and deeper in every thrust. It’s causing me to blurt out, “Ahhhhh...yess!” I look down on him and he looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Ahhhh...this man makes me weak. He pulls me down to kiss me open mouth I feel his tongue penetrate my mouth like he doing to my pussy. “Ahhhh...oh god!” Were both saying nonsense now, were both breathing hard, and panting at the feeling of each other. I feel Clint reach for my hair and pull my head back up so he can suck at my left breast. I feel my first trembles of my orgasm,“Ohhh...Cli...Clint!” I know how much he loves my breasts and I love how much he pays attention to them. “Harder baby!” I whine because I’m ready to climax. As always he complies and thrust harder into me. “Ohhh God!” He’s pounding and pounding his thick hard cock into my tight pussy. “Oh...Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He’s deep home and hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Never ever missing. “Thats it baa..baby...ahhh!” He sucks hard on my breast and the sensations are too much I finally tumble over the edge. “Ahhhhh Clint!!” The white blinding light is strong and I fall onto his chest. I register in the back of my head he’s panting really hard and wraps his strong arms around me as he reaches for his edge. It doesn't take long with my pussy throbbing and milking him. He finally gives a loud grunt and I feel his hot seed enter me. Mmmm...I clench him at the thought.

Once we finally compose ourselves we give each other long slow kisses. It’s our way of saying I love you because we don’t say it often aloud. Clint eventually gets tired of being on his back and flips us on our sides. He’s careful not to slip out of me because he knows this is how I feel complete with him. This is how I feel he’s alive and safe home with me. So I clench him to stay in his home as long as possible. “Mmmm...Good Morning baby,” he says to me in that rough voice I love. I smile and reach to run my hand over his stubble check. And I finally kiss him good morning.


End file.
